


Ouroboros

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Flirting, Magic, Making Out, being concerned, guilt and reassurance, spoilers for 14x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: After Rowena is freed from Michael, Reader looks after her to make sure she's okay.14x14 spoilers





	Ouroboros

What had started as helping the Winchesters on a simple, yet difficult, case, had turned not so simple. With the mystery and revelation of Jack being suddenly okay and not at Death’s door combined with Michael possessing Rowena, things had become the complete opposite of simple.

 

You watched in horror as Michael used Rowena’s body like a puppet, speaking with her voice and even her accent, but it wasn’t her. It was disturbing, sickening. And all because he’d preyed on her weak points, on how much she cared and how big her heart was. You would have been boiling with fury if you weren’t so scared of something happening to her.

 

You could only watch as Michael and Jack fought. Or rather, as Michael threw attack after attack at Jack and Jack miraculously brushed them off, burning away his soul to do so. You were frozen, watching a battle between what were basically gods compared to you and the boys.

 

Then Jack reached Michael, raising his arms to either side of Rowena’s head and did...something. Your only thought was a panicked, ‘ _ he’s going to kill her! _ ’ “No!” you cried, getting up and trying to rush forward. Castiel held you back, most likely to keep you from getting hurt in the crossfire but yelled his own protest. A cloud of white, silvery smoke poured from Rowena’s mouth. Michael. It was some kind of angelic exorcism. That much you could tell. What you couldn’t tell was if Rowena would survive it and you watched as your heart pounded against your chest, breathing heavily and trying to tell yourself Rowena would be okay. After all, even Michael had said she was stronger than she looked. You already knew that, but it didn’t make you worry any less.

 

The cloud swirled over Jack and Rowena’s heads until Michael was fully out of Rowena. She fell to the ground, dead or alive (your panicked mind couldn’t tell), and then Jack was  _ burning _ the essence of what was Michael. You watched with some satisfaction as he burned, but you were still mainly focused on Rowena. You tried running towards her again, Castiel still holding you back, until nothing of Michael remained but his grace. Once it was consumed by Jack, Castiel’s grip loosened enough for you to race over to Rowena.

 

She looked fragile, smaller, and the blood on her neck and hands added a macabre touch. You pushed past Jack, not caring if he was soulless or dangerous now. You just needed to know Rowena was okay. Crouching down beside her, you could see she was breathing, eyes opening as she came back to herself. “Y/N?” she murmured.

 

You breathed a sigh of relief, helping her sit up and holding her close. “I thought you might’ve been dead!” you whispered. “I was so scared!”

 

You could hear Jack speaking, but you didn’t bother listening.

 

“I’m okay,” Rowena said, leaning into you. “Just tired.”

 

The only thing to draw your attention was a bright light and a loud ringing as a glow emanated from Jack, the dark shadows of wings branching out from either side of him. “I’m back!” he exclaimed.

 

The boys started coming out of their shock. “Are you sure?”  Sam asked. “You feel alright?”

 

“You must’ve burned out an immense portion of your soul!” Castiel exclaimed, stepping forward. “Having Michael’s grace won’t change that.”

 

Jack shrugged, placing a hand on his abdomen as if he could feel his soul by doing that. “I feel fine,” he said. “A little… different. But not too much.”

 

“Maybe you wanna get that checked out, anyway,” Dean said. “Just to be safe.”

 

Jack nodded. “Okay.”

 

They were all staring at Jack, yet he was fine. He had his grace back, he wouldn’t have to burn up his soul anymore, and he seemed totally normal. Yet they were forgetting the person in the room who had just been  _ possessed _ by an archangel!

 

“Um, Rowena’s alive, by the way,” you said loudly. You almost wished you hadn’t as all eyes turned to you and Rowena. “Just in case anyone wanted to know,” you added more quietly. 

 

“Sorry,” Sam said, running a hand through his hair nervously. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Just a wee bit tired and a headache,” Rowena said, moving to stand. “Having an archangel rattling around inside your head isn’t—ah!” She let out a small cry in the middle of standing, a hand going to her ribs. You rushed to help her, letting her lean her weight into you. “Apparently he didn’t bother healing me too much, though, after Jack fought back.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jack said, stepping closer. You were pissed that he’d hurt Rowena at all, Michael or not, and the only reason you didn’t shoot him a warning glare was the look on his face; regret and shame was written all over it as if penned with neon markers. He was like a puppy realizing he’d done something really bad. And he had meant to hurt Michael, drawing him out of Rowena rather than actually killing her. “I didn’t meant to hurt you, but Michael—”

 

Rowena held a hand up, stopping him in his tracks. “I know, dear,” she said, complete understanding in her voice. “You did what you had to do to save the people you love.”

 

“Like you did,” Jack added. “Or tried to do.”

 

“Aye,” she nodded, leaning into you more.

 

“So, Michael’s really gone?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes.” Jack turned to him. “And even if he wasn’t, he’d be powerless.”

 

A few seconds passed and then Dean smiled, pure relief plastered on his face. “Alright. Cas, why don’t you get Jack checked up, see how his soul is?” Castiel nodded, leading Jack towards the infirmary. The two left and Dean spoke again. “I’m gonna join them, actually. Just to see if he’s okay.” He left, looking more relaxed than he had in ages.

 

“Well, everything seems back to normal,” Rowena said, breaking the silence that lingered on you, her, and Sam.

 

“For now,” you muttered. “When does anything stay ‘normal’ for any of us? Come to think of it, what is normal?”

 

“Who knows, at this point?” Rowena replied.

 

Sam chuckled. “Yeah. Normal is...not a thing around here. At all.” But at that he glanced around the room, his tiny smile falling away as he looked at the fallen hunters scattered around.

 

You’d almost forgotten, dead bodies becoming somewhat of a set dressing in your kind of life. If they weren’t someone you cared about or knew personally, they became faceless corpses. But Sam had known all these people, saved them, lead them, befriended them. They weren’t faceless corpses to him. They were the bodies of friends and fellow hunters.

 

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Rowena said, looking around at the carnage Michael had wrought and had used her hands to do so.

 

“It’s not your fault,” he said. “You did what you thought you had to do. But this,” he motioned around the room, “is on Michael.”

 

You could still sense her guilt. Her choice had cost lives. There was no changing that. “C’mon,” you said, helping her move. “We should get you looked at, too.”

 

“I’m fine,” she said, despite groaning in pain.

 

You rolled your eyes. “You were possessed by an archangel, hit by a blast from a nephilim, and then exorcised,” you listed. “I wouldn’t say anyone is fine after that, including you.”

 

“Just set me down and I’ll do a quick healing spell,” Rowena said stubbornly.

 

You sighed, letting her sit on the steps. “Fine. But I still want to look you over.”

 

“I’ll bet you do,” Rowena teased, winking before focusing on her healing spell.

 

You blushed, face burning with heat. Of course, Rowena would turn that into an opportunity to flirt.

 

A minute later the spell was done and despite Rowena’s insistence that she was fine, you drug her to the infirmary, anyway. Castiel appeared to just be finishing up with Jack, saying he had burned up a lot of his soul, but that enough of it was intact that Jack would still more or less be himself. It was good to hear. Jack was a sweet kid; you didn’t want to see that go away. And Dean looked even more relieved, declaring they at least had a couple wins today.

 

The two of you found a bed as the three left and you gently pushed Rowena to sit. She rolled her eyes but went along with it as you dampened a rag in the sink and handed it to her so she could wipe away the blood, then used the spell she taught you to scan for any injuries or signs of malicious magic in the body. Aside from sensing a headache (which you expected), Rowena was fine.

 

“Like I told you,” she said, finishing up and tossing aside the bloody rag. “I’m a tough girl.”

 

“I know you are,” you said, kissing her cheek. “But I worry. Especially after today. When I heard Maggie scream and saw those bodies, I thought…”

 

“Even if Michael had killed me, I would’ve come back,” she reminded you patiently. She knew how worried you got. It could be annoying, even overbearing, at times. But she also knew it meant you cared for her, more than anything.

 

“I know,” you said, wrapping your arms around her. “I just don’t want you dying in the first place.”

 

“I’ve survived two archangels now,” she said, returning the embrace. “At this point, the only person who can kill me is—”

 

“Don’t!” you cut her off. “You may have come to terms with it, but I haven’t. Not yet.” And not ever. You liked Sam. He was a good man. But knowing he’d eventually kill your girl—kill her permanently—scared you more than anything else ever could. You didn’t want to talk, or even think, about this right now. “How are you emotionally, if you’re fine physically?”

 

“Also fine,” she said. “It was a bit disorientating. And pretty… scary, I’ll admit. But I’m better now.”

 

You stayed there in silence for a moment, holding each other close. “I hate what he did,” you finally said. “Taking advantage of you like that. Of how much you care about me and even the boys.”

 

“It’s what people like him do,” she said, shrugging. 

 

“Still sucks,” you muttered.

 

She let out a laugh. “My wee defender, always so protective.”

 

You pressed a kiss to her head. “Always.” You’d do whatever it took to protect her, no matter what.

 

Another moment of silence passed. Rowena spoke this time, her voice lowered into a purr. “So, are you finished  _ looking me over _ ?”

 

A shiver ran down your back. “For injuries, yes,” you said. “But I don’t think I ever stop looking you over. Ever.”

 

She smirked, pulling you down to press her lips against yours. Fireworks went off inside you as you kissed her, lips falling into a familiar rhythm against hers. It was ridiculous how the two of you could go from the madness of earlier to the sweetness of just moments ago to passionate kissing. Nothing was ever boring with Rowena, that was for sure.

 

She pulled you to straddle her lap, pulling you close against her. You were so caught up that you didn’t notice footsteps coming closer until it was too late.

 

“Do either of you—hey! No getting it on in the infirmary!” Dean’s voice rang out.

 

You and Rowena broke apart, faces flushed from embarrassment and your previous activities.

 

Dean glared at you from the doorway. “You gonna help us out here or not?”

 

Oh, right. There were a bunch of corpses outside. “Um, just give us a minute and we’ll be there,” you said.

 

Dean shot you both a warning look before walking off, grumbling.

 

Rowena sighed. “We should probably go help clear up my mess,” she said.

 

You cupped her face in your hands. “ _ Michael’s _ mess. Not yours. You didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t forget that.”

 

She smiled softly, resting one of her hands over yours and turning her head to gently kiss your palm. “I won’t if you’re around to remind me.”

 

“Good,” you smile. “And I’ll keep reminding you for however long it takes.”

 

You wouldn’t let her take the fall for what Michael did, or blame herself for his evil acts. She was better than that now. And you’d let her know it for the rest of your lives.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor, Marrilyn  
> I'm a bit rusty, but I hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
